Fan:Delphimon
|level= Ultra |type= God Man |attribute= Vaccine |family= Nature Spirits Virus Busters Nightmare Soldiers |from= + Maid Mode Sakuyamon/Kuzuhamon Miko Mode Pythmon + any Greek/Roman mythology-based Digimon (*w/ *w/o Maid Mode Sakuyamon) Any Digimon + Any Human (the Human becomes the body and the Digimon becomes the smoke) }} Delphimon is an Ultra level Oracle Digimon who's name and design is based off of the and is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody. It has two DigiCores, the smoke on the back and the body. The smoke can only speak in riddles, rhyme, and poetry. Because it is also a carrier of the Alpha inForce, it lives until it is killed, in which it resets to when it Digivolved into this form. When it resets, only people it chooses and those with the Ulforce, Alpha, and/or Omega inForce can remember trace events of this as Delphimon itself remembers all. Attacks *'Future Warning': The smoke on the back tells of the future events it has lived through to someone in the form of a prophecy. *'Curse of Life': Grants the opponent immortality by making them live in an endless time loop, resetting to the beginning of their curse whenever they die. This can cause the one it curses to slowly go crazy if they aren't calm about it. People cursed by this attack can also use the attack Let's Start Over. *'Let's Start Over': Resets to when it Digivolved into this form. *'Call to Goddess': Calls to for help, and is gifted an Olympos DigiCore for a temperary use. These DigiCores give Delphimon the form of one of the Olympos XII members with the smoke cloud on their back (this replaces the cape on Olympos XII members with capes): **'Zues's Command': Becomes Jupitermon Wrath Mode. Special power: can command any Digimon in the area if it desires to do so. **'Posiedon's Earthquake': Becomes Neptunemon. Special power: can create earthquakes by stabbing their trident into the ground. **'Hades's Necromancy': Becomes Plutomon. Special power: can summon an army of Bakemon, Soulmon, Boltmon, and Boltboutamon to attack. **'Hera's Motherly Nature': Becomes Junomon. Special power: De-Digivolves the opponent into a Fresh level Digimon of their choosing and raises it into an ally (WARNING: when this power is used, one can not De-Digivolve until the effected Digimon has Digivolved into the Rookie stage.) **'Twins Galaxy': Absorbs both the Apollomon and Dianamon Olympos DigiCores to become GraceNovamon. Special power: opens a portal to a long time ago in galaxy far, far, away… and throws the opponent in it. **'Hephestus's Forgery': Becomes Vulcanusmon. Special power: can create any weapon on spot. **'Aphrodite's Charm': Becomes Venusmon. Special power: makes the opponent swoon over it by taking control of their lust, then takes the chance to attack. **'Ares's Mercilessness': Becomes Marsmon. Special power: De-Digivolves the opponent into a fresh level and thrashes them about. **'Athena's Wisdom': Becomes Mervamon. Special power: senses the opponent's fatal flaw and executes it. **'Hermes's Speed': Becomes Mercurimon. Special power: can run at the speed of light. **'Demeter's Agriculture': Becomes Cresemon Medium. Special power: can summon and command an army of Plant-type Digimon. **'Dionysus's Madness': Becomes Bacchusmon. Special power: can make the opponent loose their mind. Etymology *The Oracle of Delphi, also known as * , a type of programming language *Mon, the suffix of all Digimon's names